


My Brightest Star

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin takes Niles to a special place to celebrate his first birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> I could've written smut for Niles' birthday, but...meh.  
> But I'm actually working on some right now; I just can't get it presentable in time, so sorry about that!  
> Instead, have some fluff and feels because that's how I express my love for characters!

It was special day for one of Lord Leo's retainers—Niles' birthday. It was Corrin's first time experiencing it, and he was determined to make it one of Niles' best. What kind of husband would he be if he didn't?

"So? Do you have any guesses on where we're going?" Corrin bounced as they walked on a path, with Niles looking at the darkened sky in thought.

"Hm...not really. Then again, I am at a disadvantage when I woke up not too soon before..." He laughed a little. "And who can I blame for that?"

"Sorry..." Corrin seemed to deflate, but immediately perked up again. "But you'll forgive me when I show you your present! ...Hopefully?"

"Depends." Niles shrugged, looking to the other. "What's the present, anyway?"

"It's a surprise!" Corrin beamed a smile at his husband. "I think you'll love it, though. And we're close!"

Niles couldn't help but return a smile at his love's enthusiasm, looking up ahead. He stared for a few seconds before squinting. "Wait...why do I recognize that place?"

Not too far from their location was a small hill, which vaguely reminded Niles of when he proposed to Corrin under the stars. He couldn't possibly mean...

...He was taking him to the place where they married?

Corrin grabbed Niles' hand, making Niles snap out of his thoughts. He gently tugged on his arm. "Come on! Let's go to it!"

Niles let himself practically be dragged by his husband, rolling his eyes at how enthusiastic he was. He wasn't usually never this excited before, but it's not like he minded.

...Well, not a lot, anyway.

Once they arrived at the hill, Corrin let go and looked up at the sky. He then back to his husband, a soft smile on his face. "Do you remember this place?"

Niles smiled fondly at the thought, taking Corrin's hands into his and gently rubbing at the ring on his left ring finger. "Of course. What kind of husband would I be if I forgot?"

Corrin pressed his forehead to Niles', closing his eyes with the soft smile still on his lips. "I remember...I remember clearly when you proposed to me under the stars, right here. I think...it was the first time I felt true happiness since I made my decision." He opened his eyes, taking his hand away to cup the former thief's cheek. "It was yours too, wasn't it? I could see it in your eyes."

The lord could have sworn that he saw a faint blush on Niles' cheeks as he nodded. "...Yes. I admit it. My first pleasant memory was meeting Lord Leo...but hearing you accept my proposal is my most pleasant one."

Corrin smiled at that, and Niles responded with a soft kiss on the lord's lips. Corrin reached up to thread his fingers in the former thief's silky hair, and Niles placed his hands on the shorter's slim hips. The two stayed like that until one slowly pulled away, gazes locked with the other.

"...Corrin, could you...possibly do me a favor?"

Corrin smiled lovingly at his husband, sliding his hands down to the former thief's cheeks and cupping them. "Anything for you, my love. It's your birthday, after all."

Niles suddenly hugged Corrin, causing the lord to stumble a bit. The lord slowly wrapped his arms around him, slightly confused. But...he could have sworn he heard something.

Did...did he hear sniffling coming from him?

"...Please...don't leave me..."

He gently rubbed at his love's back, whispering comforting words in his ear as the other quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I won't, and I never will, Niles. You know that."

Corrin smiled a little at the former thief, even if the other couldn't see it.

"Remember when we said our vows? I'll always promise to stay by them. Always."

The dragon lord nuzzled his face into his neck, the next sentence coming out slightly muffled.

"I just expect you to do the same, too."

Niles heard sniffling this time, but it wasn't coming from him.

"I've already lost too many people..."

Corrin shakily laughed.

"Maybe even myself."

Tears began to fall.

"I can't lose my only love..."

They stayed like that for a while, with Niles being the first to pull away.

"..."

He held Corrin's tear-stained face in his hands, with Corrin shyly glancing away with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry..."

Niles kissed his forehead, murmuring softly to him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, my love. We all have weak moments."

He kissed a tear-stained cheek.

"Perhaps it's best to let it all out..."

He placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"I wouldn't want to lose you as well, after all."

He gently pulled his head to his chest.

"The best gift given to me..."

In a flash, Corrin was hugging Niles tightly, sobbing into his chest. Niles wrapped his arms around his thin waist, resting his head against the other's and whispering.

"That's it. Let it all out."

Neither of them knew how long they were like that, but neither seemed to mind. All that mattered to them was that the other was there, and that was all they needed.

Some time later, Corrin eventually pulled away and rubbed at his eyes. His eyes and cheeks were puffy from crying, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Niles...thank you. For being there, and for being my husband."

Niles gave his love a genuine smile.

"I could say the same for you."

Corrin then sat on the ground, wiping his eyes one last time before patting the ground beside of him with a smile. "Come on! Let's sit, and enjoy this moment."

Niles obliged by sitting next to his love, and Corrin happily nuzzled up to him.

An ally soldier would find them fast asleep in their spot later that morning, hand in hand.


End file.
